Life in the Jungle
by RIO2lover100
Summary: Blu and Jewel continue their to enjoy their lives in the jungle with new friends and villains (Sequel to Blu and Jewels life)
1. congratulations

Ch. 1: Congratulations

The sun shone on the beautiful jungle near Rio de Janeiro, in their hollow Blu, jewel and their five children slept peacefully in their hollow. Jewel slowly opened her turquoise eyes to be greeted by a beautiful day, she looked to her mate who was quietly sleeping with his wings around her, and she then looked to see her five offspring sleeping peacefully in the nest who were now only five months old and it wouldn't be long until they became adolescents. She smiled at them before noticing her mate was starting to wake up. Blu slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by jewel gazing at him for how handsome he looked he smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good morning handsome" said Jewel, "good morning my gem of the forest" replied Blu smiling, Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek, after that they saw their kids wake up and stretch their wings, "good morning my little angels" said jewel smiling at them, "morning mum and dad" replied the kids in unison, the family had breakfast after which jewel asked: "shall we go and see my sister?", "ok" replied Blu and so the five macaws walked out onto the branch and walked over to the hollow where jewel's sister was living with her mate: Michael. When they walked in they saw Michael and Alexandria sitting in the nest together sharing a mango when they saw Jewel and her family, "morning Jewel and Blu" said Michael and Alexandria, "morning to you too" replied Blu and Jewel in unison, "I have something to tell you" replied Alexandria, "what's that?" asked Jewel as she and Blu sat down in the nest with their children, "I'M PREGNANT" replied Alexandria happily," wow congratulations, when did you find out?" asked Jewel,"this morning" replied Alexandria who then gazed at her mate who smiled back at her and gave her a quick kiss, Alexandria stroked her stomach feeling two small lumps which where her children. They spent the rest of the day talking about what they were planning to do when the eggs were born

###

"Well good luck with your new eggs" said Blu, "thank you" replied Michael and Alexandria, Blu and Jewel walked out of the hollow with their children and flew off into the jungle, they decided to rest in shade on the grass near the stream. "This is beautiful" cooed Jewel as she relaxed into Blu's warm wings, "isn't it" replied Blu resting his chin on Jewel's head as they watched their children play with each other in the shade, Blu and jewel soon lay down together and wrapped their wings around each other whilst they gazed into each other's eyes, "you're so beautiful Jewel, I love you more than anything else" said Blu lovingly, "I love you too Blu and i will always be with you forever" replied Jewel as she pressed her beak against Blu's for a long passionate kiss. Blu slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, their tongues crossed over each other making Jewel moan quietly, they broke the kiss still gazing into each other's eyes before continuing to watch their kids.

###

Night-time had arrived in the jungle as Blu and Jewel landed back at their hollow, they ate their dinner and tucked the kids to sleep. Blu and jewel the lay down in the nest with their children who snuggled into their chests for warmth, Blu and Jewel then wrapped their wings around each other and shared a passionate kiss to end their day.

"Goodnight my sweet lovehawk" said Jewel, resting here head next to Blu's and closing her eyes

"Goodnight my gorgeous mate" replied Blu also resting his head next to Jewels and closing his eyes


	2. the new villain

ch 2: the new villain

**this is where the interesting part starts **

in their hollow in the jungle Blu and Jewel were resting peacefully in their nest with their children wrapped in each others wings. "its nice to have a bit of peace and quiet once in a while" Jewel cooed relaxing in her mates warm dark blue wings", "i couldn't agree more my gem of the forest" replied Blu kissing jewel's cheek, Jewel giggled and moved closer to Blu nuzzling her head into his warm neck, their kids were now six months old and it wouldn't be long before they would leave the nest, jewel felt a bit sad about this as a tear rolled down her cheek onto Blu's chest, "what's the matter Jewel? asked Blu hugging her a little tighter, "our kids are growing up so fast that they'll soon leave the nest" replied Jewel sadly, "don't worry Jewel they are still our children and I'm still with you and that will never end" replied Blu soothingly before giving jewel a passionate kiss with made jewel forget all about the kids leaving the nest when they're older, "I love you Blu" said Jewel as they broke the kiss, "I love you too" replied Blu as they continued to relax in their hollow.

###

While this was going on Blu and Jewel didn't know that they where being watched by a huge falcon hidden behind some leaves, he had dark green eyes, huge black talons and dark brown feathers. he had listened to the conversation.

**"Blue macaws i thought they where extinct**

**well I'll get a tasty meal out of one of them**

**and make sure every blue macaw is extinct for good**

**hahahahahaha"**

the falcon hid behind some tree branches as he watched bu and his family fly out into the jungle and quickly followed them from a far distance so that they wouldn't spot him.

###

"what shall we do today" asked Blu to his wife, Before Jewel could respond a massive talon suddenly grabbed their daughter Laura out of nowhere, "AHHHH MOM, DAD HELP ME!" screamed Laura as she was carried away by the massive falcon in his talon, "LAURA" screamed Blu and jewel, "don't worry we'll get her back not alone but with our friends" said Blu and he and jewel and his four other kids flew off to gather their friends to help save their daughter

###

a few minutes later Blu had managed to gather a lot of his friends including: Nico, Pedro, Blu's family (** Helen, Paul and Lisa**), Rafael's family. only Alexandria and her mate Michael weren't there as they where taking care of Blu and jewels kids and their future egg

"everyone listen up" said Blu to his friends, everyone turned to Blu and jewel and paid attention, "our daughter Laura has been kidnapped by a massive falcon, we need your help to save her and kill this falcon, "who's with me?", every bird raised their hand which made Blu smile, "we'll help you get your daughter back Blu boy" said Nico and Pedro, "I saw him heading for the airport, let's go", the flock of birds took off and headed doe the airport to rescue Blu and jewel's daughter."

###

Laura had just regained consciousness to find herself trapped in a cage in a hangar at the old abandoned airport. the falcon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her out of the cage and pinned her downed down to the floor. "what d-d-d-do y-you w-want with me?" asked Laura nervously,** " i'm gonna kill you " hahahaha"**, before he brought his talon down upon her a voice shouted: "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER", the falcon turned to see Blu, Jewel and a lot of birds charging towards towards him, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and Paul, Helen and Lisa tackled the falcon and pinned each part of his body down, while Blu and jewel grabbed their daughter and hugged her tightly, "oh Laura my little angel are you OK?" asked Jewel, "i'm okay mom" replied Laura crying into her chest. "what shall we do with him"asked Nico who was holding the falcons left wing, "chuck him into that oil drum of water and let him drown" replied Blu pointing to the nearby oil drum, Paul the jumped on top of the falcon and grabbed his throat tightly so that he was choking. "don't you ever interfere with my granddaughter again" said Paul threateningly and then gave the falcon a tight grip around his neck until he lay motionless, he then tied him up with rope and then chucked into a oil drum filled with water and closed the lid on it. "we did it now let's go home" said Blu and so the flock of birds took off and flew back to their homes in the jungle..

###

after along day of saving their daughter Blu and Jewel decided to go to sleep, their kids snuggled into their parents chests, blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other and settle down to sleep

"goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu resting his chin on Jewel's head and closing his eyes

"goodnight Blu" replied Jewel snuggling into his neck and closing her eyes

**that was some conflict to make it more interesting, chapter 3 coming soon be sure to review**


	3. a new addition

chapter 3: a new addition

It had been 3 days since the incident with the falcon, Blu and Jewel were sitting in Alexandria and Michael's hollow talking about what happened during the incident, Alexandria had laid her egg 2 days after the incident and was showing it to Blu and Jewel, "its beautiful, how long till it hatches?" asked Jewel, "about a week or two" replied Alexandria, "are you excited?" asked Blu, "very excited, it's going to be great having a new child" replied Michael, "well we'd best be leaving, we'll come and visit when your egg hatches" said Jewel as she and Blu got up and walked out of Alexandria's hollow and into their hollow to find their kids who where nearly adolescents sitting in the nest, "hi Mum, Dad" said all five kids in unison, "hi kids" replied Blu and Jewel in unison, "shall we go visit my parents" asked Blu, "okay" replied Jewel and the Blue macaw family took off and flew over to the hollow where Blu's parents where staying.

###

they arrived ant the hollow to find Paul, Helen and Lisa relaxing in the nest, "Hi Mum, Dad, Lisa" said, "Hi Blu, Jewel, Kids is there anything to tell us?" replied Paul smiling, "there is actually" replied Blu as he sat down in the hollow with his family, "what is that" asked Helen concerned, "Alexandria and Michael had their first egg" replied Jewel smiling, "wow, congratulations to them" replied Lisa smiling as well. "How is your daughter feeling after the incident" asked Paul concerned, "she's fine, still a bit shocked by it though but she'll forget all about it" replied Blu before looking down at his youngest daughter Laura who was sleeping peacefully snuggled into his chest, Blu smiled and gently stroked her head, Jewel smiled to see her mate take good care of her children and planted a kiss on his cheek, "your so caring and kind Blu, that's why I love you, "i love you too Jewel" Blu replied, "your a very caring father, just like me" said Paul, "thanks dad" replied Blu as he and his family continued to talk to each other for the rest of the day.

###

after saying goodbye to his parents Blu and his family flew back to their hollow and arrived just a the sun disappeared below the tree tops, Blu had picked some passion fruits on the way home and he and his family ate them peacefully, after dinner they decided to go to sleep, Blu and Jewel lay down in the nest together followed by their kids who immediately fell asleep, Blu and Jewel wrapped their wings around each other and shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep together

"Goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel, snuggling into Blu's warm neck and closing her eyes

"Goodnight Jewel" replied Blu pulling Jewel a little closer and closing his eyes

**not long till their kids leave the nest though which will be sad, next chapter coming soon leave a review**


	4. Alexandria's first chick

chapter 4: Alexandria's first chick

Blu and Jewel were resting peacefully in their hollow, Blu had his wings around Jewel while she rested on his chest snuggled into his neck, Jewel opened her eyes to see her handsome mate still sleeping with his wings around her, _so handsome _she thought as she nuzzled his cheek causing Blu to stir from his sleep, Blu opened his eyes to find Jewel eyes gazing at him, he smiled before sharing a passionate kiss with her, "Hello Jewel" said Blu, "Hi Blu" replied Jewel, Blu looked over to see his kids chatting among themselves, "Blu, Jewel are you in" said a voice from outside the hollow, they looked to see Michael standing at the entrance, a large smile on his face. "what is it" asked Blu concerned, "Our egg has hatched, come and see" replied Michael, Blu, Jewel and their kids immediately got up and walked and followed Michael into his hollow.

###

They entered the hollow to see Alexandria sitting in the nest, in her wings was a baby girl macaw who had light blue feathers sleeping, "She's so beautiful" said Jewel, "what have you called her?" asked Blu, "Sarah" Lisa said smiling, Sarah opened her eyelids to reveal she had dark brown eyes before looking around to see Blu, Jewel and Michael gazing at her, "Sarah, meet your Uncle Blu, Aunt Jewel and your cousins: Sophie,Jack,Rob,Hugo and Laura Alexandria carefully handed her to Blu who gently stroked her head, at first Sarah was confused but soon relaxed and accepted it, Blu smiled at this and carefully handed her back to Alexandria who nuzzled her head gently. "shall I go and get my parents, I'm sure they'll be very excited" said Blu, "okay but be careful" replied Jewel giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I will" replied Blu as he took off tell his parents the news.

###

A few minutes later Blu returned followed by his parents: Paul and Helen and his sister: Lisa, "hi everyone, where is she?" asked Paul, "she's right here" replied Alexandria revealing Sarah to them, "Wow, she's so beautiful" said Helen amazed, "What's her name" asked Lisa, "Sarah" replied Alexandria. "that's a very nice name" said Paul, smiling. He and his family sat down with Blu and Jewel's family and started talking about what adventures they had been on including when he and Helen met.

###

after saying goodnight to Alexandria, Michael, Paul, Helen and Lisa, Blu and his family went into their hollow and had their dinner, afterwards they settled down for the night, Blu and Jewel's kids lay down in the nest and fell asleep, Blu and Jewel lay down with them and wrapped their wings around each other tightly and fell asleep

"Goodnight Jewel"whispered Blu, kissing Jewels head and closing his eyes

"Goodnight my love" whispered Jewel Kissing Blu's cheek and closing her eyes

**Jewel's sister has a new chick, how sweet, next chapter coming soon, leave a review if you want **


	5. leaving the nest

chapter 5: leaving the nest

Blu and Jewel were in their hollow with their children who were now adolescents and ready to leave the nest. Blu and Jewel looked at their children who where now half their size. "are ready to leave now kids?" asked Blu, "were ready" replied Rob sadly, "we'll always come to visit" said Sophie, "we'll miss you" said Jewel who had tears in her eyes, "good bye mum and dad" replied Blu and Jewel's kids in unison, "goodbye kids" Blu and Jewel replied in unison, and with that Blu and Jewels kids turned and flew out of the hollow into the sky.

###

after they left Jewel immediately wrapped her wings around Blu and cried into his chest, Blu wrapped his wing around her and rubbed them up and down her back to comfort her, "it's okay Jewel we'll see them again", "I know, it's just weird that they started as eggs" said Jewel wiping the tears away with her wing, "i know, but i'm still with you and i will never leave you" said Blu soothingly, before Blu said another word Jewel Gave him a very passionate kiss, The pleasure of it caused Blu to fall onto his back into the nest but keeping his wings around Jewel, Blu eyes rolled back in bliss as he kissed her back, their tongues scouring each others beak, after a two minutes they ended the kiss after which Jewel said: "I love you so much Blu, you make me feel so happy when your with me", "I love you too Jewel and i'll always be your lovehawk" replied Blu smiling as they continued to relax in each others wings.

###

Meanwhile, over near a mango tree Paul and Helen's daughter: Lisa was saying goodbye to her parents as she was now adolescent, "goodbye mum and dad" said Lisa, "goodbye" said Helen and Paul, Lisa then turned and flew out of her parents hollow and into the jungle. after a while she spotted Blu and Jewel's kids standing outside a small hollow, "hi Jack, Rob, Sophie, Laura and Hugo", said Lisa as she landed next to them, "hi Lisa" said Rob, "How are you"asked Jack, "fine thank you, you all now living together?" asked Lisa, "yep, just moved out an hour ago, we'll probably visit them tomorrow" said Laura, "cool, well I'm just going to visit you parents" said Lisa before taking off towards Blu and Jewel's hollow, "i'll tell them I said hi" Lisa shouted to them, "Okay" Blu and Jewels kids replied who then went into their hollow.

###

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel were still relaxing in each others embrace when they heard the sound of fluttering wings. they looked up to see Blu's sister land at the entrance of their hollow, "Hi Blu and Jewel", "Hi Lisa, what brings you here" asked Blu, concerned, "just wanted to say hi", "well come in" said Jewel, "thank you" said Lisa as she sat down next to Blu and Jewel, "so whats new", "i just left my parents hollow" said Lisa, "that's nice", "and i said hi to your kids", "aww, do they miss us?"asked Jewel, "they do, they said they might come to visit tomorrow", "that's sweet" said Blu, "where are you living now?" asked Jewel, "i'm staying in a hollow not too far from where your kids are staying" replied Lisa, "nice" said Blu, just then Michael and Alexandria and their new chick Sarah who was now two days old entered the hollow, "hi Blu, Jewel and Lisa" said Michael, "Hi Michael and Alexandria, hows Sarah?" asked Blu, "she's fine" replied Michael looking down at his new born chick who was sitting next to her mother. Michael then sat down and Blu and Jewel started talking about when their kids left and what had happened since then.

###

the sun was starting to set over the jungle as Blu and Jewel said goodnight to Michael, Alexandria and Lisa, "goodnight Michael, Alexandria, Lisa, Nice to see you again", "you too" replied Michael, Alexandria and Lisa in unison, after that Michael and Alexandria walked over to their hollow while Lisa took and flew into the dark sky. Blu and Jewel ate their dinner and decided to go to sleep, they wrapped their wings around each other and lay down in the nest. "sure is quiet without the kids" said Jewel, "yeah but we'll see them again don't worry". they shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel, relaxing in Blu's warm protective wings and closing her eyes

"Goodnight Jewel" Blu whispered back, relaxing in her beautiful warm wings and closing his eyes.

**Blu and jewel's kids have finally left the nest and so has Lisa, kinda makes me feel upset, next chapter coming soon be sure to review**


	6. paying a visit

chapter 6: paying a visit

**Rapper the red macaw- thanks**

**Blu100-Jewel100- of course it had to happen**

the sun rose over the beautiful jungle, waking five blue macaws from their peaceful sleep, they five macaws woke up and stretched their wings, "morning Sophie" said Jack blinking his eyes , "morning Jack" replied Laura opening her eyes, "morning guys" said Rob, rubbing his eyes, "morning Bro" replied Hugo who had also woken up, all five of them were living in the same hollow but had made a nest for each of them, after having breakfast rob asked "what do you guys want to do today?", Jack, Hugo and Sophie shrugged their shoulders while Laura said, "i think we should go and visit mom and dad", "that sounds like a great idea" replied Jack, the five blue macaws then took off and headed for their parents hollow.

###

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were in their hollow having breakfast, "When do you think our kids will arrive?" asked Jewel, worryingly "I'm sure they'll be here soon, beautiful" replied Blu in a calm voice, Jewel smiled and kissed his cheek, then right on cue they heard a flutter of wings and looked out to see their five kids flying over to them. "Hi mum, dad." said all five of their kids in unison. "hi kids" replied Blu and Jewel, they landed next to them and shared a family hug, "we missed you" said Jewel, "we missed you too mum" replied Jack, they finished and hug and sat down, "what have you kids been up too?" asked Blu, "not much, we found a hollow and are sharing it between us" said Sophie, "that's nice" replied Jewel smiling. "we also spoke to Lisa yesterday" said Rob, "we heard about that, she visited us after seeing you yesterday" said Blu, "Oh" replied Rob,un-enthusiastically , "how's Michael and Alexandria doing with Sarah" asked Hugo, "there doing fine" replied Jewel, "you kids have grown up quite well" said Blu, "thanks dad" replied Laura smiling, "can we come and see your hollow?" asked Jewel, "sure" replied Blu and Jewel's kids in unison. and the seven Blue macaws flapped their wings and took off heading to where Blu and Jewel's kids were staying.

###

After a few minutes they arrived at the hollow where Blu and Jewel's kids were staying, they entered the hollow to see five small nests line up next to each other in the center , it was quite comfortable and spacious, "wow, this is just like our hollow" said Blu looking around. "thank you" replied Rob, the five young macaws went to sit in their own nests while their parents sat opposite them, " We like the nests you've each made" said Blu, "thanks dad" replied Blu and Jewel's kids in unison, the kids spent the rest of the day talking about what they might do during the rest of the month, like finding a mate and probably starting a family.

###

by the time they had finished talking it was already sunset, "well we'd better be going home now", said Blu yawning whilst watching the sunset with his wive and his five children, "okay, it was nice to see you again" replied Rob. "it was nice to see you again to" replied Jewel, Blu and Jewel shared a quick hug with their kids before walking towards the entrance of the hollow, "goodnight kids" Blu and Jewel said to their kids in unison, "goodnight mum and dad" they replied in unison, Blu and Jewel then took off and flew back to their home while their kids got comfortable in their own nests and fell asleep.

###

Blu and Jewel landed in their hollow happy from seeing their kids all day, they ate dinner and went to lie down in each others wings, "it was nice to see the kids again" said Jewel, "yeah it was" replied Blu, they shared a quick kiss before falling asleep.

"goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu, closing his eyes and pulling Jewel a little closer

"goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel planting a kiss on his cheek and closing her eyes

**how sweet of their kids to visit, chapter 7 coming soon, leave a review**


	7. an unexpected suprise

chapter 7: unexpected surprise

**Blu100-Jewel100: yes very cute indeed**

Blu and Jewel were resting in the nest, Blu had his wrings around Jewel while Jewel was resting her head on his neck, "this is nice said Jewel relaxing in Blu's warmth, "sure is" replied Blu, Just then their five kids landed at the entrance with a pleased look on her face, "what are you all so pleased about" asked Jewel, concerned, "We've found our new mates" replied excitedly, "really" replied Jewel, "yes, come i'll show you", Sophie then took off followed by her parents and followed her to where they were.

###

They landed outside their kids hollow to see five other blue macaws waiting on the branch outside the entrance, three of them were female and two of them were male, "mum this is James" replied Sophie wrapping her wings around James who had dark blue feathers and dark blue eyes, "James these are my parents: Blu ad Jewel", "nice to meet you" said James shaking Blu and Jewel's talon, "you too so how did meet?" asked Jewel, "we met at the mango tree a few days ago" replied Sophie, "this is Molly" said Jack, "nice too meet you" said Jewl, "you too" replied Molly " this is Maria" said Rob gesturing his wing to Maria who had slightly darker feathers than Jewel and had emerald colored eyes, "nice to meet you" said Maria shaking Blu and Jewel's wings , "you too" replied Blu and Jewel in unison, "this is Harry" said Laura gesturing her wing to Harry, who had slightly darker feather than James but had light green eyes, "nice to meet you" said Harry, "you too"replied Blu and in unison, "and this is Fiona" said Hugo gesturing his wing to Fiona, who had lighter blue feathers than Maria but had light brown eyes, "nice to meet you" said Blu and Jewel in unison, "you too" replied Fiona, "wow, I never expected for you to find mates so soon" said Jewel, "thanks mum" replied Sophie, just then Michael and Alexandria landed next to them with Sarah who was now 4 days old and could fly, Hi Guys", "hi Michael" said Jewel, "Michael, Alexandria these are our kids new mates: James, Maria, Harry and Fiona", "nice to meet you" said Alexandria, "you too" replied Blu and Jewels kids with their mates in unison, after a few minutes Lisa landed next to them followed by a male blue macaw who looked like Blu but had amber eyes, "hi everyone this is my new mate: Alex", "hi" said Alex, "Hi" replied everyone else in unison. everyone else introduced themselves to Alex. They then went into the hollow and started chatting about what adventures they had been on including how Blu and Jewel met and after that Alex and Blu and Jewel's kids new mates told everyone how they met Sophie, Jack, Rob, Laura and Hugo

###

it was already dark when they finished telling their story, Michael, Alexandria, Sarah, Lisa, Alex, Blu's Parents said goodbye before flying off to their hollows, Blu and Jewel shared a quick hug with their kids, they then turned to their mates after which Jewel said: "we are entrusting you to look after our children", "and we hope that you will care for them, help them and even raise a family with them", "We promise to do everything for your children" they replied in unison, "good" replied Blu, "goodnight kids" Blu and Jewel said to their kids in unison, "Goodnight mum and dad" they replied in unison, Blu and Jewel then flapped their wings and flew off towards their own hollow, after they had left the kids lay down in their nests with their mates and drifted off to sleep.

###

Blu and Jewel landed in their hollow and quickly ate their dinner and went to sleep in each others wings, "our kids have grown up so quickly" said Jewel yawning slightly, "yes they have, but at least i'm still here with you" replied Blu also yawning, Jewel smiled and gave Blu a passionate kiss, "I love you Blu" said Jewel, "I love you to Jewel" replied Blu smiling, the two tired lovebirds then drifted off to sleep.

"goodnight Blu" Jewel whispered resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"goodnight Jewel" Blu whispered back, planting a kiss on her head and closing his eyes.

**nice to see that their kids have found themselves each a mate, next chapter coming soon, be sure to review**


	8. Fun in the jungle

chapter 8: Fun in the jungle

**Blu100-Jewel100: yes i feel the same for them too**

****Blu and Jewel were flying through the jungle, looking for a stream to relax in, they then landed next to one not too far from their hollow, as soon as they landed they started to wash themselves, they soon had nice clean and sparkling feathers, Blu looked at Jewel who's light Blue feathers made her sparkle like diamonds in the sun, "wow, you look so beautiful" said Blu, "thank you, you look so handsome" replied Jewel looking at Blu who's dark blue feathers glistened in the sunlight, just then they saw their five kids land with their new, "Hi guys" said Blu, "Hi" they replied in unison, "why are you here?" asked Blu, "we was wondering if you would like to meet our families" said James, Maria, Harry and Fiona in unison, "sure" replied Jewel, they then took off and flew over to where James',Maria's, Harry's and Fiona's family were waiting.

###

Blu and Jewel landed next to ten other blue macaws, "hi my names Joseph but call me Joe, and this is my wife Carla" said James dad, "nice to meet you" said Blu, "hi my names Ellie and this is my husband Justin" said Maria's mum, "hi" said Jewel, "hi my name is Sam and this is my wife Olivia" said Harry's dad", "nice to meet you both" said Blu, "and my name is Ashley and this is my husband Simon" said Fiona's mum, "hello" said Jewel, afterwards they started talking about how they met and what adventures they had been on together.

###

Blu ad Jewel said Goodbye to their kids, their mates and their mates families and flew back to their hollow, it was a short trip back home as their hollow wasn't to far away from where their kids mates family lived, they landed in their hollow and after finishing dinner went to sleep in each others warm embrace.

"goodnight my love" whispered Blu resting his head on Jewel's chest and closing his eyes.

"goodnight handsome" whispered Jewel kissing his head and closing her eyes.

**nice to see Blu and Jewel meet their kids mate's families, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**.


	9. Grand children

chapter 9: grand children

**Blu100-Jewel100: thanks for the idea and I've accepted it**

It had been 4 weeks since Blu and Jewel's kids had found their mate, Sophie, Maria, Fiona, Laura and Molly had announced that they were pregnant, a few days after that Sophie laid her eggs, three days later Maria laid her eggs, five days after then Fiona laid her eggs, then Laura laid her eggs a few days after that,then Molly laid her eggs the following week were all so happy that they were going to be parents, Blu and Jewel were both proud of them and excited that they were going to be grand parents. after a week Sophie's eggs hatched to reveal two girl chicks they named: Lauren and Summer and one boy chick they named: Thomas, six day's later Maria's eggs hatched to reveal three boy chicks they named: Henry, Jamie and William, eight days after that Fiona's eggs hatched to reveal three girl chicks which they named: Harriet, Lucy and Georgia, the week after Laura's eggs hatched to reveal two boys they named: Luke and Lewis and a girl they named: Alice, the following week Molly's eggs hatched to reveal two girls they called: Phoebe and Sabrina and a boy they called: Joseph Blu and Jewel smiled as they looked at their five kids who where hugging their mates and looking at their children, "I'm so proud of you five" said Blu, "thanks dad" said their children in unison, "when are you planning to move into you own hollow's?" asked Jewel, "probably in a week or a few days" they replied in unison which left Jewel feeling sad, "but don't worry they won't be too far from where you live" said Harry, "thanks" replied Jewel smiling slightly.

###

a week after their children were born, Blu and Jewel's kids moved into their own hollows with their mate and children, they all lived a few minutes away from their parents but their hollow's were spaced apart from each other so that they wouldn't interfere with each other on a daily basis, "this is a wonderful life"said Sophie who was in her new hollow relaxing under James' wings, "it sure is my love" James replied, kissing her cheek, they looked to see their children playing with each other which made them smile. "this life is perfect for us" said Rob, relaxing in his hollow as Maria was giving him a massage "i couldn't agree more" replied Maria still rubbing her wings on Rob's shoulder whilst watching their children , "my life has got even better" said Hugo who was in his new hollow sleeping with his new family", "your not wrong there"replied Fiona, sharing a quick kiss with him. "l love this life" said Laura, snuggling with Harry, "me too" replied Harry as he looked at his three children, "this is relaxing said Jack as he felt Molly's wings around him, "It sure is sweet heart" replied Molly as they continued to admire their children.

###

Meanwhile back in their hollow, Blu and Jewel were relaxing in their hollow with their wings wrapped around each other tightly, "It's so strange to think that a year ago that I was living in Minnesota , alone, and now i live here with you" said Blu looking at his wife "I know it i felt the same too , a year ago i was alone too, i had lost my parents, everything and now I have you for company" Jewel replied smiling, "i still remember when you stood on my throat when we first met", "and i remember our first night together" replied Jewel seductively, Jewel then moved herself on top of Blu and snuggled into his chest, "which I will never forget" Jewel said before gently pressing her beak against Blu's for a gentle kiss, they closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss, they soon broke the kiss after which Blu said: "and i will always love you my precious gem of the the forest", "as I will also my sweet handsome love hawk" replied Jewel. they continued to relax in each others company for the rest of the day.

###

it was already nighttime when Blu and Jewel's kids fell asleep with their mates and their children.

"goodnight James" said Pearl, "goodnight Pearl" replied James as they drifted o ff to sleep together with their children .

"goodnight Maria, whispered Rob, "goodnight Rob" replied Maria as they fell asleep in each others wings.

"goodnight Harry" said Laura, "goodnight Laura" Harry replied as they also fell asleep with their children.

"Goodnight Fiona" whispered Hugo, "goodnight my love" replied Fiona as they fell asleep in their own embrace.

###

it was the same for Blu and Jewel as they got comfy in the nest and fell asleep together.

"goodnight Jewel" whispered Blu wrapping his wings around her back and closing his eyes.

"goodnight Blu" Jewel whispered back wrapping her wings around Blu's neck, pulling herself closer to him and closing her eyes.

**nice to see their kids now have children of their own, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**, **i plan to do between 18- 19 chapters for this story if i have time**


	10. Friends and Family

chapter 10: Friends and family

**Blu100-Jewel100: good idea but it would be copying your story**

Blu and Jewel were at Rafael's, talking about what had happened over the last few weeks, Rafael's kids had left the nest a few weeks before Blu and Jewel's kids had left, "so I hear that your kids have mates and their own children now" said Rafael, "yes, were so proud of them" Jewel replied smiling, Just then they heard a flap of wings and they turned to see their five kids who where about the same size as Blu and Jewel with their mates and and their children Land on the ground near them, "hi guys" they said in unison, "hi" Blu, Jewel, Rafael and Eva replied in unison, Blu and Jewel's kids introduced their mates and children to Rafael and Eva, "Hi I am Sophie's mate: James and these are our children: Lauren, Summer and Thomas" said James shaking Rafael's wing, "nice too meet you James, what wonderful children you have" replied Rafael and Eva, "I'm Jack's mate: Maria and these are our children: Jamie, William and Henry" Maria said shaking Rafael's talon, "Nice names" said Eva, "I'm Laura's mate: Harry and these are our children: Luke, Lewis and Alice" said Harry, shaking Rafael and Eva's wings, "nice to meet you, perfect names for your children" said Rafael, "thank you" replied Harry, smiling, "and I am Hugo's Mate: Fiona and these are our children: Lucy, Georgia and Harriet" said Fiona shaking Eva's wing, "Nice to meet you" said Eva. they then sat down while their kids played tag with each other, "so when did your kids leave?" asked Rob, noticing that Rafael's kids weren't here, "they left a few weeks before you left your parents" Rafael replied sadly, "and how are you coping?" asked Jack, "were coping well, your parents told us they still miss you" replied Eva, "thanks mum and dad" said Laura, "your welcome, you're still our children, no matter what happens to you" said Blu. they spent the rest of the day watching their children's kids play in the sun.

###

it was getting towards dusk as they said goodnight to each other, afterwards Blu and Jewel's kids flew back to their hollows with their mates and children and settled down for the night.

"goodnight sweetie" said James, "goodnight handsome" replied Sophie as they fell asleep in each others warmth with their new children

"goodnight my precious sapphire" said Rob, "goodnight rob" replied Maria as they fell asleep together in each others loving embrace with their beautiful children

"goodnight Harry" said Laura, "goodnight Laura" replied Harry as they snuggled in the nest together with their children and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Meu amor" said Hugo, "goodnight my love" replied Fiona as they relaxed in each others warmth and drifted off to sleep with their children

Blu and Jewel also lay down to sleep in each others warm, protective wings

"goodnight Blu" whispered Jewel, kissing Blu's cheek and closing her eyes.

"goodnight sweet heart" said Blu resting his body on Jewel's chest and closing his eyes.

**That was pretty fun, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**


	11. fun at the club

chapter 11: fun at the club.

**Blu100-Jewel100: yeah i guess your right**

it had been several weeks since Blu and Jewlel's kids had found their mates and had families of their owtote he club owned many their friends: Nico and Pedro was quite close to the jungle and was always full of birds , Blu and Jewel were dancing to the rhythm of samba in each others wings. "we haven't been here in ages" said Jewel as she was spun round in her arms by Blu "i know, we nearly had our first kiss here if the marmosets hadn't interrupted", Jewel giggled and kissed his cheek, Nico and Pedro flew up over the group of birds and said: "listen up everyone were gonna play you a song that'll take your breath away "keep on shaking your tail feathers" said Pedro, they soon started playing the song, Blu and Jewel started to slowly dance to rhythm of the song

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach so_  
_She ran away in her sleep _  
_And dreamed of _  
_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_

Blu spun Jewel gently as the song carried on playing

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach _  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth _  
_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly _  
_Every tear a waterfall _  
_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

Blu and Jewel spun round together and then Blu threw her up into the air as she flapped her wings

_And dreams of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh _  
_She'd dream of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh _

Jewel suddenly and slowly fell to the club floor, before she she hit the floor of the club Blu manged to catch her in his wings

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu's neck as he set her back on her talons

_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

Jewel then pulled Blu into a passionate kiss after which they broke it and said goodbye to Nico and Pedro , "I didn't Know that you could dance that well Blu" said Jewel as they walked out of the club, "thanks my love" replied Blu, kissing her cheek, they decided to stay up for a bit longer to look the stars in the beautiful night sky, after that they flew back to the forest exhausted from dancing at the club.

**i decided to include the club in this chapter to make it more exciting, it will appear in future chapter coming, next chapter coming soon, leave a review, song was "paradise" by Coldplay, one of my favorite bands**


	12. Olympics

Chapter 12: Olympics

**Blu100-Jewel100: it was the only idea i could think of**

The year was now 2016, a few years after Blu and Jewel fell in love with each other. Rio De Janeiro was the host city for the Olympic games, the worlds most famous sporting event, Blu and Jewel were perched on a grandstand watching a Volleyball match between: Brazil and Great Britain, "what are they Olympics?"Jewel asked Blu, "the Olympics are a global sporting event where countries around the world compete in different events in a different city every four years, I watched them with Linda once" Blu explained, "wow, you learnt so much when you lived with her" said Jewel, she felt sad for calling him a pet and that he couldn't fly, "i'm sorry for calling you a pet when we met" Jewel said apologetically, "thank you but to be honest, i thought you were a rough bird when I saw what you did to one of Tulio's assistants" said Blu, "Oh you saw what had happened to him" said Jewel, giggling slightly as they continued to watch the volley ball game.

###

it was mid afternoon when they game finished, the score was: 4-2 to Brazil, Blu and Jewel were heading to their hollow, excited from watching the game when they spotted Linda, Tulio and Fernando, They both squawked loudly at them which made them turn their heads around to see them, "hi Blu, hi Jewel" said Linda as Blu and Jewel landed on her shoulder, "how have you been?" asked Tulio, Blu squawked as a way to say: "fine thank you", "do you want to see the new bookstore?" asked Linda, Blu squawked happily which meant "yes", the followed them to see the new bookstore which looked pretty much the same as the one she had had in Minnesota, she opened the door and walked in with Tulio, Fernando and Tulio while Blu and Jewel flew in and landed on the table, "so where are your kids?" asked Tulio before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil for Blu, Blu scribbled something down which said: _they now have mates and have_ _children. _Tulio read the note and said: "wow, I didn't know there were more of your kind", he then went into another room to see Linda, leaving Blu and Jewel alone in the kitchen, "so what do you normally do when your here?" asked Jewel, "I mainly just sit in my cage and read books" Blu replied, they then flew over to Blu's cage which Linda had had sent over when she was moving her stuff to Rio, they went into the cage and sat down on the floor,"it's quite cozy in here" said, cuddling up next to Blu, "yeah it is" said Blu, smiling, after half and hour they decided to go and have a bath together, Blu landed in the bathtub followed by Jewel, he turned on both taps to send a gush of warm water into the bath tub, after the bath was up to the top of their talons, Blu turned off the taps, Jewel was amazed at how he did it, they soon started to wash themselves with the water, after he had finished washing his feathers Blu looked over and gazed how beautiful she looked when she bathed, after she had finished Jewel turned to look at Blu who was still gazing at her beauty, "Blu, hello are you awake" jewel said waving her wing in front of him, Blu snapped out of his gaze and looked at Jewel who was looking at him confused, "sorry, your just to beautiful to resist", said Blu, "thank you" said Jewel giving him a quick kiss before they shoo themselves dry and flew downstairs.

###

Blu and jewel were saying goodbye to Linda and Tulio as the sun slowly descended over the city, "goodbye Blu, stay safe" said Linda, giving him a quick hug before placing him back down with Jewel, "if you have any problems, let me now soon" said Tulio, Blu and Jewel squawked as a way of saying "thank you", Blu and Jewel walked out onto the street via the door, after which Linda closed an locked it an went upstairs, Blu and Jewel then took off and headed for the Jungle, just as the light in the bookstore switched off.

**Nice for them to see Linda again, it was the only idea I could think of, next chapter coming soon, leave a review and a few ideas for the next chapter if you want**


	13. Jewel's parents

chapter 13: Jewel's parents

**Blu100-Jewel100: I've told you before that I do have revision as well**

**Virgin Bradley: I have put some other macaws in this story too**

****Blu and Jewel were standing on the head of the Christo redentor statue looking over the beautiful city of Rio, "wow I never knew it was so beautiful up here" said Blu, "see what you've missed?" asked Jewel, "yeah I have," Blu replied, "and now you don't have to see it alone" Jewel said seductively, kissing his cheek, they then flew back into the Jungle.

When they got there they were startled to see three more Blue macaws standing outside Alexandria and Michael's hollow, they landed outside their hollow and went to see who the three macaws were, "excuse me, can we help you?" asked Blu, the three other macaws turned to see Blu and Jewel, "hello my name is: George and these are my parents: Callum and Emma" said George, Jewel suddenly got a head ache as she had a flashback in which her parents and brother were called those names, "Jewel are you alright?" asked Blu, "i'm fine, just a little headache" Jewel replied, she then looked at them and asked: "Mum, Dad, George is that really you?", "yes it is us, Jewel", replied Callum, smiling pulling his long lost daughter into a hug, "I thought you were dead", Jewel said, "no we're not, we're glad that your alright though" replied Emma, "mum, dad, George this is my mate: Blu", "nice to meet you" said Blu, "you too, i'm guessing you've been looking after our daughter well", "yes I have thank you" replied Blu, "why don't you come you come into our hollow and tell us how you survived", "sure", so Blu and Jewel walked into their hollow and sat in their nest followed by Jewel's parents, her brother and her sister with her mate who sat just opposite them.

###

afterwards Callum started to tell everyone how he managed to survive."after Jewel had flown away, our tree was cut down and I was knocked out from the impact, i awoke to find me and my wife and son trapped in a cage in the back of a plane, we were shipped out of Rio and arrived in a place called: San Francisco, we we then placed in a pet shop, we were treated poorly by the owner and we felt like we were going to remain here forever a few days later, some people from some organization called the EPA came into the shop and arrested the owner for possession of endangered species, they took us to their Aviary and then took us back to Rio, after we had been released back into the jungle we started to look for Jewel and Alexandria, we searched for years but we never found you two." "wow we're just happy that your all okay" said Jewel and Alexandria, "thanks sis" replied George, "do you have any children now?" asked Emma, "yes we do we have three boys named: Jack, Rob and Hugo and two girls named: Sophie and Laura" Replied Blu, "where are they now, why aren't they here" asked Callum, concerned, "they are now living with their mates and have children" replied Jewel smiling, "wow" replied Emma, "did you have parents, Blu?", "yes I do actually my mum and dad are called: Helen and Paul and I have a sister called: Lisa", "Wow" replied George, then Blu and Jewels kids arrived with their mates and their children, "Hi kids" Blu and Jewel said in unison, "hi guys" they replied in unison "These are Jewel's parents: Callum and Emma and her brother: George", "nice to meet you" they replied in unison, "your parents were just telling us about you" Emma said, "that's nice" said Sophie, "they said that you now have mates and children", "that is true", replied Jack, they then sat down in the nest and introduced themselves, "my name is Rob this is my mate: Maria, and our children: Henry, William and Jamie." said Jack, " my name's Sophie this is my mate: James and our children: Lauren, Summer and Thomas," said Sophie, this is my mate: Harry and our children: Alice, Luke and Lewis" said Laura, "Hi my name is Hugo and this is my mate: Fiona and our children: Harriet, Georgia and Lucy" Said Hugo, "nice to meet you" said Emma, they sat down in the hollow as Blu and Jewel talked about how they met.

###

"wow that is an amazing story" George said after they finished. "and now i live a happy life with Blu", Jewel said, kissing Blu's cheek, "thanks my love", "so romantic" said Callum, "well we'd better be going" said Harry as they looked out of the hollow to see the sun setting, "we'll see you again soon" said Blu and Jewels kids with their mates in unison, "goodnight" replied Blu and Jewel in unison. they then took off and flew back to their hollow's, "we'd better go to" said Michael, "yeah Sarah needs some sleep" said Alexandria looking down at Sarah who was sleeping in her wings, "goodnight guys" said Callum, "goodnight" replied Alexandria, the two macaws walked out of the hollow and went into their hollow, next door, "so where are you guys living?" Jewel asked her mum, "we are living just near the bird aviary where we were released sweetie", replied Emma, "okay, we'll come visit sometime" said Jewel, "great, goodnight you two" said Callum, "goodnight" Blu and Jewel replied, the three other macaws took off and flew off to their hollow, "nice to see my parents again, we should introduce them to your parents, Blu" Jewel suggested, "that would be a great idea" Blu replied, the two Love birds shared a quick kiss before falling asleep in each others wings.

**Jewel is reunited with her parents, how sweet, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**


	14. More surprises

chapter 14: More surprises

**Blu100-Jewel100: thank you, but as i said not all my chapters will be long**

****Blu and Jewel were over at Callum and Emma's hollow, talking about what they should do today, "do you want to meet my parents?" asked Jewel, "sure" replied Emma, they then took off and flew toward the hollow where Blu's parents were staying. after a while they landed outside the hollow to see Paul and Helen talking to each other when they turned to see Blu and Jewel standing in the entrance with Jewel's parent's and brother standing behind them, "hi guys, what you brings you here?" Paul asked, "I've found my parents and brother" Jewel said, smiling, "really" said Helen, "yes allow me to introduce them to you" said Jewel, she and Blu walked into the hollow followed by Callum, Emma and George, "this is my mum and dad: Emma and Callum, and this is my brother: George" said Jewel, "nice to meet you" said Callum, shaking Paul and Helen's talon, "nice to meet you as well, so how did you survive", "i'll tell you" replied Callum, he then sat down and started to tell about when they were captured and smuggled to San Francisco, when they were cared for by the EPA, and when they were released and had searched for Jewel for the past few years, "wow, that was an amazing story" said Helen, "wow, what about you? i'm interested to know how you managed to survive" Callum asked Paul, "sure", Paul then started telling his story of how he managed to escape from Smugglers, "and that's when Blu and Jewel found me trapped in a cage" Paul finished, "wow, that was amazing, "i'll tell you how me and Lisa survived as I wasn't with Paul during that" Helen then said, "okay" Replied Emma, she then started to tell them her story of how she and Lisa survived, "after Blu and Paul had been kidnapped our tree was cut down by loggers, we then had to move to another tree, after that we started searching for Blu but we never found you" after several years we had thought you were dead so we gave up, then Lisa and I flying through the Jungle, I decided to take a break for a while by the stream, after a few minutes I heard Lisa calling me so i walked through the bushes and that's when I found Blu again" Helen finished. "wow" said Emma, Blu and Jewel were amazed by that, "why didn't you tell me this before?" Blu asked his mum, "because i was afraid of when you were kidnapped that I didn't want to talk about it" Helen said, sadly, "it's okay I forgive you" Blu replied, "thanks, son" replied Helen, smiling, "hi guys" a voice called out from the hollow, they turned to see Lisa standing at the entrance with her mate: Alex, "hi you two" Paul replied, "who is this?" asked Lisa, looking at Callum, Emma and George, "they are Jewel's parent's" replied Helen, "nice to meet you my names: Callum and this is my wife: Emma and our son: George, "nice to meet you", "we were just telling them about how dad survived and how me and you survived", "cool, well we just came over to tell you something" said Alex, "what is it?" asked Paul, "I'm pregnant" Lisa said smiling, "wow, congratulations Lisa" Blu said, smiling, "thanks, Blu", "when did you find out?" asked Jewel, "a week ago" replied Lisa, smiling, "when will you give birth?", "in about two weeks" Lisa said, smiling "I never expected that your sister to have a mate, Blu", "i didn't either, but i was okay with it" Blu replied, "you never told us how you met Alex, how did?" Jewel asked, "I met him when I was on my way to the club"Lisa replied, "wow" Jewel replied smiling, they then sat down and started chatting about what they were planning to do when the eggs were born and what their plans were.

###

After saying goodbye to their parents who decided to stay to learn more about each other , Blu and Jewel flew with Lisa and Alex to look at their hollow, "how far is it?" Blu asked, "not too far" Alex replied, they then landed outside Lisa and Alex's hollow and walked inside, it was slightly smaller than Blu and Jewel' hollow but it was quite cozy and comfortable, "wow this is a lovely hollow" Jewel said looking around, "thank you, we chose it ourselves" said , smiling at Lisa, "so Alex tell us a bit about yourself" Lisa suggested, "well I lived with my mother and father and my brother: Felix, when we were adolescents we left the nest to find a mate, Felix soon found one, which left me alone, I decided to see my mother and father were coping without us, but when i arrived at their hollow, they were gone, i was so devastated that I just wanted to be alone, I was standing on a branch feeling so devastated that my parents when Lisa landed next to me and i was stunned by the way she looked, we immediately fell in love with each other". "that's quite a good story" Blu said, "thanks Alex replied, "sorry about your parents" Jewel said, "you don't have to apologize" replied Alex, Blu and Jewel then started talking about what they did before they had their kids.

###

it was an amber sky over ahead when Blu and Jewel said goodbye to Alex and Lisa, "goodnight guys, good luck with your new chick", "goodnight guys, thanks, we'll let you know when it's born", "thanks", Blu and Jewel then took off and flew back to their hollow whilst Alex and Lisa aid goodnight to each other and fell asleep in each others wings, Blu and Jewel landed at their hollow and sat down in the nest, "i'm glad my sister now has a mate" Blu said smiling, "I am too, and i'm still with you and will always be my lovehawk"Jewel said, "thanks Jewel, I love you" Blu replied, kissing her cheek, "I love you too Blu", Jewel said, smiling, they then fell asleep in each others wings

**nice to hear about Alex's life before he met Lisa, next chapter coming soon, leave a review, i'll probably talk about James', Maria, Harry's and Fiona's life before they met Blu and Jewels kids**


	15. Every Bird has a past

Chapter 15: Every bird has a past

**Rapper the Red macaw: yes they are, thanks**

all of the last remaining Blue macaws were sitting under a tree in the jungle talking about their lives, "So James, would like to tell us about your life before you met our daughter" said Blu, "sure" James replied,"I lived with my father, most of my life as my mother was sadly taken by smugglers, he told me to never give up on finding a mate when is was older, i then flew into the jungle to find one, but didn't have little success, I was standing on a mango tree when I Sophie land on the branch opposite me, i landed next to her and asked her if she would be my mate, she was shocked but happy and she hugged saying:yes i would like to be your mate, i then went to tell my father while she went to tell you, i told him about her and he was proud of me and mum would have been proud of me", "wow, that was a great story, honey" Sophie said, kissing James' cheek, "thanks sweetie", "and what about you Maria, did you have any adventures before you met our son: Rob, "yes I did, after my mum and dad sadly died, I lived with my brother: Oscar, but he soon found a mate and left me, I was standing on a branch looking out at the city when Rob landed next to me and asked me "what's wrong", I told him that my parents had died and my brother had left me and that i wanted to have a mate, he asked if he wanted to be my mate and I said yes, that's when i fell in love with him", Maria said, "wow" everyone said in unison, "now it's my turn to tell you about myself" Harry then said, "I had a normal childhood until my mum and dad were sadly killed by an eagle, so I raised myself, I was standing on a branch thinking about what is should do now that my parents were gone when Laura landed next to me, she asked me what my names was and I told her my name was Harry, she said her name was Laura and was looking for a mate as she had just left her parents nest as, i said yes and she was so happy", "that's probably the best story we've heard so far" Jewel said and everyone nodded their head in agreement, "let me tell my story", Fiona said, "my parents took care of me for two years, one day i woke up and saw that my parents were gone, i was so scared but i felt confident, i lived alone in the jungle for another ten years, when i adolescent i went to look for a mate, i was flying through the forest when i spotted Hugo flying below me, he turned and saw and flew up next to me, we introduced ourselves and told each other a little bit about ourselves, when I told him my parents had left me he was shocked, he then asked if he wanted to be my mate, I was about to say no when i soon realized that I would spend the rest of my life alone so I turned to him and said yes, "aw that's sweet" Helen said, "thank you", the rest of the macaws apart from Blu and Jewel who had already told everyone about how they met started to talk about how they managed to escape from poachers when they had their children and then went around the Jungle and stopped off at Rafael's for a bit.

###

Blu and Jewel decided to visit Lisa and Alex to see if their egg had been born yet, they landed outside Lisa and Alex's hollow too see them smiling at small white egg sitting in front of them,"hi guys", "Hi, I see you've seen our new egg", "yes it's so beautiful, when did you lay it?" asked Blu, "yesterday evening" Lisa, "Well i'm proud of you Lisa, you'll always be my sister" Blu said, smiling, "thanks Blu and you'll always be my brother, and Jewel, I like the way you've taken care of him", "Thanks, and i will always love him" Jewel said gazing into Blu's hazelnut eyes, "and i'll always love you to Jewel" Blu replied gazing into Jewel's sapphire eyes, "ah young love, always so cute" Alex said as he watched Blu and Jewel pull each other into a long embrace, they soon broke it and started chatting to Alex and Lisa asking them what they are gonna about the adventures they had before they met each other and then started talking about how they confessed their love and what adventures they had before their kids were born.

###

"goodnight guys" Blu and Jewel said in unison to Alex and Lisa, "goodnight" Alex and Lisa replied in unison, Blu and Jewel then took off and flew back to their hollow, "that was a very good day, we really learnt a lot about everyone's past" Jewel said, "yes we did, but some people may not want to talk about their past so next time we should probably not bring it up so much" Blu suggested, "yeah i guess your right" "well at least it was good, let's go to sleep" Blu said as he lay down in the nest with his wings out, "okay" Jewel said as she lay her chest on Blu's body and wrapped her wings around him, Blu then wrapped her wings around her as she snuggled her head into Blu's neck as they drifted into a peaceful loving sleep.

**nice to learn about James', Maria's, Harry's and Fiona's past, everyone has a past, it is sometimes good to talk about it but sometimes it's not, next chapter coming soon, leave review**


	16. Alex and Lisa's first chick

chapter 16: Alex and Lisa's first chick and the aviary

**Blu100-Jewel100: i didn't have time to write about everyone's past so i decided to talk about Alex's past first before talking about everyone else's past**

Everyone was in Alex and Lisa's hollow looking at their newborn son, "he's so beautiful what have you called him?" asked Blu, "we've called him Tom" Lisa replied, "that's a great name" Jewel said, Tom woke up to see everyone looking at him, he looked at Blu who gently stroked his head, "you know Tom you've made your mother happy", "that's a very kind thing for you to say to our son" Alex said, smiling at Blu, "thanks Alex and i hope you take good care of my sister" Blu replied, "I will always protect her" Alex said, "good" Blu replied before walking back over to the others, "you kids will learn about this when our older" Rob, Harry, James and Hugo said to their children in unison, their kids just nodded and continued to watch Tom who had fallen asleep in his mother's wings

###

After a few hours of visiting Lisa and her newborn chick, Blu and Jewel flew off to the aviary with everyone else, "where are we going?" Paul asked Blu, "were going to show you the aviary where I met Blu" Jewel replied, "okay" George said, they flew into the aviary to see Tulio placing Lear macaw who had a missing talon, Tulio then turned around to see Blu and Jewel standing on the side with their parents and kid's families smiling at him, "WOW more blue macaws, looks like the species will be saved" Tulio said excitedly, "is this guy always like this?" asked Emma, "yes he is sometimes" Blu said, Tulio then walked over and looked at Blu and Jewel's kids and their mates and children. "I presume these are your kids and their mates and children" Tulio said referring to James, Harry, Maria, Fiona And Molly and each of their children, Blu and Jewel nodded their heads a sign for "yes", "who is this though" Tulio said looking over at Blu's parents and then Jewel's parents, Blu then grabbed a pencil and wrote down on a piece of paper: _They are my parents and Jewel's parents. _Tulio then saw what Blu wrote and said, "wow I didn't now you two had parents, well why don't go and rest in the breeding chamber" Tulio suggested, Blu and Jewel nodded their head and walked over to the breeding chamber while the others followed, "what is this part?" Callum asked, looking at the all the medical stuff, "this is where birds are treated if they're ill or have broken bones" Blu explained, "wow" Emma said. Blu,Jewel and the others walked through a small tunnel before they entered the breeding room, "this place is quite nice", Harry said, "thanks, this is were me and Blu first met" Jewel said before giving Blu a loving look, "yes, I fell in love with her here" Blu said before gazing at Jewel , lovingly. "this is also were me and Blu stayed when my wing was broken" Jewel said, "wow you two certainly know a lot about this place" Paul said,"thanks" Blu and Jewel replied in unison. they then spent the rest of the day talking about the days events.

###

Blu, Jewel and the others left the aviary after learning about the place and flew back to their hollows, Blu and Jewel landed at theirs after saying goodbye to their kids families and their parents, they lay down in each others wings, happy with the way the day had gone, "I'm glad that my sister now has a mate and a newborn son" Blu said, nuzzling Jewel's head, "me too, everyone of our friends are now parents, just like us" Jewel said, resting her head on Blu's neck, "yeah, but our children will still be ours" Blu said, Jewel smiled and gave Blu a quick but passionate kiss, they soon broke it and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

**Lisa and Alex now have their first newborn chick and everyone else learnt about the aviary, I know it's a bit short but it was the only idea I could think of, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**


	17. Tulio's new assistant

chapter 17: Tulio's new assistant

Blu and Jewel were standing on a branch outside their hollow, looking out over the jungle, "what a beautiful morning" Jewel said resting her head on Blu's shoulder, "yes it is" Blu replied, putting a wing around her, they continued to admire the view of the Jungle when they heard someone calling them, they looked down to see Tulio, "could you two come with me for a sec?" Tulio said, Blu and Jewel flew down and landed on his shoulder, "I have a new lab assistant as my old assistant left a few weeks ago and he wants to see you two" Tulio said to them, Blu and Jewel looked confused, "why does he want to see us?" Jewel asked Blu, "I don't know?" Blu said, shrugging his shoulders, Tulio then turned and walked to the aviary with Blu and Jewel on his right shoulder to see Tulio's new lab assistant.

###

they soon arrived the aviary and entered the treatment room to find Tulio's assistant treating a scarlet Macaw who had injured her wing, he was in his early 20's, had blue eyes and fair hair, he wore a lab coat with a name tag on it saying: _Rob Smith, Lab assistant of ornithology at universidade federale de Rio De Janeiro. _"now you just get some rest" Rob said to the macaw in English with a slight Portuguese accent before looking up to see Tulio standing next to him by the workbench "Oh hi Tulio, I was giving this guy some-" Rob managed to say before noticing Blu and Jewel perched on his shoulder, "Are those the two blue macaws you told me about?" Rob asked, "yes they are, this Blu and his mate: Jewel" Tulio said, Blu and Jewel hopped off his shoulder and landed on the work surface, Rob slowly put his arm out and beckoned them hop onto his arm, Jewel stepped back slightly and Blu did the same, "come on, it's okay i'm not going to hurt you" Rob said in a calm voice, Blu and Jewel slowly and calmly flew up and perched themselves on his arm, "wow, I always thought you were extinct but when i heard about you being the last of you kind, I was amazed" Rob said, Rob slowly put his hand out and gently stoked Blu and Jewel, they both relaxed from it and nuzzled his hand, "they seem to have grown accustom to you now" Tulio said smiling, "thanks, why don't you tell me about them" Rob said as he stopped stroking Blu and Jewel ad let them hop onto the workbench surface, Tulio cleared his throat

"well Blu was actually raised in Minnesota, America by a women called Linda when I had found out about him and Jewel, I had Jewel brought here from the Jungle, Blu was brought to Rio after I had told Linda about Jewel, she brought him here so that the they could save the species as they they were the last male and female of their kind, we had placed them in a chamber so they could save the species together, which didn't work out well as Jewel was a very spirited bird where as Blu was domesticated, after I had gone out to dinner with Linda who now running a bookstore here, I got a call hearing that they had been kidnapped by smugglers, we searched for them all over the city when we found a boy called Fernando who had told us that he had taken them for money from smugglers, he then volunteered to help us find them, we tried looking for them during the carnaval, I noticed there was an ugly looking chicken float with two men and Fernando dancing on top of it, I soon realized that was where the smugglers must have put them, the van sped off after the parade, we followed them in a float to the airport where they were escaping by airplane, unfortunately they managed to escape, when we were about to give up we saw Blu flying down to us, carrying Jewel in his talons, we rushed over to them and found that Jewel's wing was broken, so we drove them back here and treated Jewel for three weeks, Blu never left her when she was healing meaning that they had fell in love with each other. After he wing had healed we released Blu and Jewel into the wild" Tulio said, "wow that's a great story" rob said before hearing a squawk behind them, they turned to see Blu's parent's, Jewel's parents and brother, Blu and Jewel's kids and their families and Lisa, Alex and their son Tom, "wow more of them, looks like the species is going to be saved after, are these friends of Blu and Jewel?" Rob said "no actually they are Blu and Jewel's parents, Their kids who now have families, and I'm guessing that she is Blu's sister and her mate and chick" Tulio finished before turning to Blu and asking: "is that correct Blu?", Blu nodded hi head which Tulio understood meant yes. "so rob why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself", "sure Tulio" Rob replied before clearing his throat and beginning to talk about his life.

"after I had left school, I went to study ornithology at Oxford university the UK, when i was reading a book on tropical birds I came across: the Blue macaw, I was fascinated by them, I read that they lived in the amazon rain forest in Brazil, so I traveled to Brazil and studied them at the Universidade federale de Rio De Janeiro, I graduated from there when I was 16, I was offered a Place at Tulio's aviary as a Lab assistant and that was when I started helping out here a few weeks ago" Rob said, "wow, so your from the UK, isn't that in Europe?" Tulio asked, "Yes, it is" Rob replied, "When did you move to Rio?", "last year when I was 21", "ah" Tulio replied, understanding. Tulio and Rob walked out the room to chat for a bit while Blu and Jewel turned to the others, "why did come to the aviary with us?" Blu asked, "we saw you heading with Tulio and we decided to follow you and that's when we met His new lab assistant", "I see" Jewel said

###

a few hours later, rob went to see how a Hyacinth macaw was dong after it's talon had fractured. Blu then grabbed a pen ans scribbled down something on a piece of paper and showed it Tulio, it read: _why did your old assistant leave?. _Tulio then said sadly: "because he had been offered another job in another part of the world so he had to move", Blu then looked out the window and noticed it was almost dark, he, Jewel and the other blue macaws flew out the window and back to the Jungle to their hollow's. Blu and Jewel landed at their hollow just as the sun disappeared below the canopy, "it was nice to see his new assistant" Blu said, lying down in the nest, "it was, I was interested about his back story before working here" Jewel replied, lying down in the nest next to Blu, "I was to, i was amazed when I learnt he was from the UK" Blu said, wrapping a wing around Jewel, "me too, we should get some sleep, sweet dreams lovehawk" Jewel said, kissing Blu's cheek before drifting off to sleep, "night beautiful" Blu whispered also wrapping his other wing around her before falling asleep.

**this was the only idea i could think for this chapter, it's prbably the longest chapter i have wrote for this story, next chapter coming soon, leave a review**


	18. Manuela's new mate

chapter 18: Manuela's new mate

**Blu100-Jewel100: thanks anyway**

It was a very bright morning in the magical jungle of Rio, Blu and Jewel had decided to visit their kids again to see how they were doing with their new mates and children. Blu and Jewel were sitting on the ground with their kids and the mates watching their grandchildren play with each other "so how are your new children?" Jewel asked her five kids who where now the same height, "they're fine thanks" they replied in unison, "are you planning to move anywhere?" Blu asked, "no we're all gonna stay here for the rest of our lives" Rob said, "great" Jewel said smiling, Just then Nico and Pedro landed next to them, followed by Blu's parents, Jewel's parents and Lisa and Alex with Tom who was now three months old, "hi guys" Nico said, "Hi Nico, what brings you and the others here?" Blu asked, confused, "do you remember one Rafael's Kids: Manuela", "yes why?" Jewel asked, "he has a mate now", "that's great" Blu replied, "it is, she wants to meet you, come on" Pedro said before turning around and flying off towards Rafael's hollow followed by, Blu, Jewel and the others.

###

Nico and Pedro landed next to Rafael and Eva followed by Blu, Jewel and the others, they saw Manuela who was nearly as tall as Blu and a female keel billed toucan standing next to him, "Hi Blu and Jewel, this is my new mate: Angélica" Manuela said, "Angélica, this is Blu and his wife Jewel, they are friends of my parents", "nice to meet you" Angélica said, shaking Blu and Jewel's talons, "you too, how did you meet Rafael and Eva?" Angélica asked, "it's a long story" Blu said, "great, my favorite type" Angélica replied, Blu and Jewel started telling her how they met, "wow that's a great story, so your now chained to each other lovebirds" Angélica said, "yes that's right" Jewel replied, gazing into Blu's hazelnut eyes, lovingly "so how about you, how did you meet Manuela?" Blu asked, breaking his gaze from Jewel"we met near the aviary and we are living not too far from your hollow" Angélica replied, "that's nice, are planning to have children in the future?" Jewel asked, "we're planning to have children later in our life but not just yet", "that's good" Blu replied, "what about your other brothers and sisters, do they have mates now?" Eva asked, "Sophia has a mate called Simon, Marco has one called Florença and Carlos has one called Amanda", "Wow, were proud of them" Rafael said, smiling, they spent the rest of the day talking about how they met and their past life before they met each other, which was fun and interesting.

###

It was early evening by the Time Blu and Jewel said goodbye to everyone and then flew back to the hollow, they landed at their hollow just as the moon appeared from behind the clouds, making Jewel's light blue feathers shimmer slightly, "you look beautiful in the moonlight" Blu said admiring Jewel's beauty, "thank you, lovehawk" Jewel replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, they entered their hollow and sat down in the nest, they shared a goodnight kiss before falling asleep together in each others wings.

**It was the only idea I could think of, a bit short i know but i do have other things to do as well, last chapter coming soon after that i'm stopping, leave a review**


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 19: Epilogue

**Blu100-Jewel100: thanks anyway**

****** .7: just be patient, I wil update soon**

Blu and Jewel were standing on the branch outside their hollow looking out at a sunding morning in the beautiful jungle in Rio, "what a beautiful morning" Jewel cooed resting her head on Blu's chest, "it sure is beautiful, the others will be busy with their families" Blu replied, stroking her head, "guess your right, we've still got each other" Jewel replied, "we certainly do sweetie, I love you so much" Blu replied "I love you too" Jewel replied before moving her head and pressing her beak against Blu's for a long passionate kiss, Blu's eyes slowly rolled back from the bliss and closed as he kissed her back, they wrapped their wings around each other but still not breaking the kiss, their tongues slithered like snakes into each others beaks, tasting each others scent from which they both moaned in each others beaks, after a few minutes they broke the kiss, still in each others wings and gazing into each others beautiful eyes, "I love you Blu" said Jewel, nuzzling his neck, "I love you too Jewel" Blu replied, resting his chin on Jewels head. Just then Michael, Alexandria and Sarah who was now several months old walked out of their hollow and stood next to them, "hi you two" Michael greeted", "Hi guys, how are you?" Jewel asked, "we're fine thanks, I believe you remember our daughter Sarah" Alexandria replied, " I remember you when I was just a chick" Sarah said, "yes we visited you when you were born, you certainly have grown up a lot since then, when are you planning to leave the nest?" Blu replied, "for for another two months, but don't worry mum and dad I will visit you all the time" Sarah said, looking at her parents, "that's kind of you sweetie" Michael said, smiling at his daughter.

Blu, Jewel, Michael and Alexandria decided spend the rest of the day showing Sarah the rest of the jungle, they visited Blu and Jewel's kids famlies who had decided to spend the day with Rafael, Eva and Blu and Jewel's parents for the day, they then took Sarah to the samba club where they spent the rest of the evening, singing and dancing

###

After a exhausting day of fun and dancing, Blu and Jewel said goodnight to Michael, Alexandria and Sarah before having dinner and settling down in the nest in each others wings, "what an exciting day we had today" Jewel said, resting her head on Blu's neck, "it was very exciting indeed" Blu replied, kissing Jewel's head, "and I'm still with you" Jewel replied, relaxing in Blu's warmth, "yep, we're still together, forever and forever, we should get some sleep, it's very later" Blu replied yawning slightly, "yeah your right" Jewel replied, snuggling into Blu's neck as they fell asleep together in each others warmth

###

Blu and Jewel continued to live happy lives in the jungle, they lived for several more year before passing on peacefully into eternal paradise, there children and the others continued to live happy lives together, the numbers of birds in the wild rose as more birds were discovlord and more offspring were produced, the Blue macaw species which was on the verge of extinction had rejuvented and was now one of the most common tropical birds in the world.

**Well that's it, my last chapter, leave a review, no more story's after this, thanks for the following people for reviewing **

**Blu100-Jewel100**

**Rapper the red macaw**

** .7**


End file.
